<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smooth As Silk by monkiainen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644783">Smooth As Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen'>monkiainen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bored Sherlock Holmes, Case Fic, Gen, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is bored, so he takes on what seems like a mundane case. The truth, however, is not that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2016</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smooth As Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_Song/gifts">Blackbird Song (Blackbird_Song)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have experienced a great many mysteries and adventures with my great friend Sherlock Holmes, but the next story I'm going to tell is not one of those. It is simply a story about a father and his daughter, and misunderstandings.</p><p>It all started on a cold November evening. We were sitting by the fireplace at 221B Baker Street, enjoying a quiet evening. Neither of us felt the need to talk, as we were content in each other's company and no words were needed. Our peace was rudely interrupted when a tall, dark-haired man busted in without a warning. Mrs. Hudson soon followed, giving the man an earful for not minding his manners. The man, however, didn't see to hear our landlady at all, but was only focused to Holmes and myself.</p><p>"You are Sherlock Holmes, aren't you? I need your help!" the stranger all but screamed, clearly anxious for some reason.</p><p>Holmes only snorted under his breath, clearly annoyed by this rude behaviour. It was up to me, then, to find out why this strange man had interrupted our quiet evening so rudely.</p><p>"Perhaps you should start from the beginning, Mr… ?" I enquired, offering a chair to our unwanted guest.</p><p>"Mr. Jonathan Morerod of Winchester. I apologize of my rude behaviour, but time is of essence! My daughter Violet has gone missing and I'm afraid she has ran off to marry an unsuitable suitor!" Mr. Morerod explained hastily.</p><p>"Pfft, a girl running off to marry a man his father does not approve is boring. Please go away, you're insulting my intelligence", Holmes grunted, clearly not interested in what Mr. Morerod had to say. Silently I had to agree with Holmes – after the more exciting cases I have solved with him, a girl disobeying her father's orders sounded quite common and boring in fact. In the past I would have thought that finding the girl was my topmost priority, but now… no, not anymore. Ever since that faithful day at the Reichenbach Falls I've seen the world differently.</p><p>"You don't understand! I think our town priest is somehow involved in this!" Mr. Morerod begged.</p><p>That got Holmes' attention. I could see it from the way he hold his posture, and how his mind was running wild while on the outside he looked merely bored.</p><p>"And what makes you think that a man of church has anything to do with the disappearance of your precious daughter?" Holmes finally asked.</p><p>"They have been seen talking regularly for months now. At first I thought nothing of it, as my late wife was highly religious and raised our daughter to respect religion the same way. My beloved Violet goes to church every Sunday and prays several times a day. I believe that she knows the Holy Bible by heart, as she reads it every day", Mr. Morerod explained. </p><p>"Now that Violet is nowhere to be seen, I can't help but think if there was something more between her and our vicar Mr. Barrington. You see, he is relatively young and reasonably good-looking, and not yet married. Personally I have nothing against Mr. Barrington, but I would wish my only daughter not to marry someone so poor! I want her to do well in life!" Mr. Morerod all but shouted.</p><p>"We will take your matter into consideration. Come here tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp to hear our answer. Now you can leave", Holmes instructed the agitated man and immersed to his book, not even pausing to look if Mr. Morerod had actually left. I escorted the poor man outside, and returned back to our living room.</p><p>The Tale of the Missing Daughter? No, that was not catchy enough. Perhaps I should wait to see how our case would turn out before naming it.</p><p>"What are your thoughts, Watson?" Holmes muttered, still engrossed with his book.</p><p>I took a time to ponder over all the evidence we've had so far before answering.</p><p>"Well, the father is clearly distressed, but that might be because of he's a widower and his daughter is his only family as it is. Perhaps he's a bit too overprotective of her? I can't say for sure before we have all the facts", I formulated my reply, knowing that Holmes would most certainly have something to add.</p><p>"Mr. Morerod is clearly someone who values his statue and wealth to the point it's almost comical. His suit was made following the latest fashion, but the colours clashed horribly with each other. If there were more interesting cases waiting for us, I would decline his offer, but in all honesty I'm terribly bored so why not take a look at his story? If nothing else, we get to travel to Winchester and see the cathedral" Holmes finally said.</p><p>With the decision already made, I bid Holmes goodnight and excused myself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.</p><p>The following morning we were ready to leave the minute Mr. Morerod would arrive. The clock struck nine, and there was no sign of our guest. Perhaps he had got lost in an unfamiliar city, and was merely running late? The minutes were ticking away, and the more time passed the more irritated Holmes become. My dear friend was on the edge of snapping, when there was a knock on the door. It was not however Mr. Morerod who stepped inside, but our friend in Scotland Yard, Inspector Lestrade.</p><p>"Lestrade! What brings you here? I must warn, we are currently waiting a late client to arrive", I greeted the inspector.</p><p>"Ah, but your late customer is exactly the reason I am here. I am talking about Mr. Morerod – for he is your client, is he not?" Lestrade replied, not looking too pleased.</p><p>I saw Holmes's eyes light with excitement – maybe this case wasn't as boring and mundane as we had originally thought. A murder, perhaps? Stolen property? Fraud? Or something else entirely?</p><p>"I take that as a yes. Mr. Morerod is being currently held at Yard for assaulting a young priest early this morning. When we tried to question him, he only said that you were working with his case and he would say nothing more. Hence I am here, trying to find out what caused him to attack a man of church", Lestrade explained, not looking too pleased. </p><p>"Was the man of church perhaps called Barrington? A young man, not entirely unattractive?" Holmes asked immediately.</p><p>"Yes indeed he was, and if it were someone else but you I would ask how you knew it. I think you better come down to the station and talk to Barrington yourself. He refused to press charges against Mr. Morerod for some reason, and I find it a bit odd. Then again, he is a man of church, so maybe he follows the 'turning the other cheek' phrase little too literally", Lestrade explained.</p><p>With those words Holmes and I followed Lestrade to Yard – it looked like we weren't required to go to Winchester after all. Perhaps all our questions would be given answers.</p><p>Once we got to the Yard, Holmes asked if we could start by talking with Barrington first. It was quite obvious based on our conversation with Mr. Morerod the previous night why he had attacked Barrington – the man did think that the priest had something to do with the disappearance of his precious daughter. It would be scandalous if the young Violet had defied his father and got married without his permission – sadly, she wasn't the first girl to do so.</p><p>The description Mr. Morerod had given us about Barrington was fitting; he was a young man, not more than 25 years of age and quite hansom. His good looks were however temporarily spoiled by a split lip and a black eye. When we entered the room Barrington was sitting in, he seemed to be engrossed in a prayer. Holmes cleared his throat to get Barrington's attention, and soon he was facing us, with a questioning look in his eyes.</p><p>"So, has Mr. Morerod decided to send his family barristers after me? It is no good, for I answer to no one but God!" Barrington declared passionately. It was clear he was truly a man of faith, and nothing would make him deviate from his beliefs.</p><p>"We are no barristers, not even close. My name is Sherlock Holmes; I'm sure you've heard of me and my exploits. I was hired by Mr. Morerod to find his missing daughter Violet, and I know you can tell us her whereabouts. This is not about marriage, for you do not seek wife. No… it's something else, and it involves religion somehow since Violet was so keen to seek your advice. Ah. Of course. Now, tell me, in which monastery Violet currently resides?" Holmes said, solving the case in mere minutes.</p><p>"But… how did you…? Yes, it is true that Violet sought my advice, as she felt that the life her father had planned for her was not the one she truly wanted. She was terrified of her future, of being married to some wealthy man approved by her father. Violet confided in me, and told me that the only thing close to her heart was God – she wanted nothing more than to dedicate her life for serving the Almighty Father. I did what I could, and contacted Mother Harriet of The Community of St Mary the Virgin. Violet is there now, on her way to become a nun, and there is nothing you can do to stop the will of God!" Barrington explained, not once trembling under Holmes's piercing gaze.</p><p>"Come Watson, we can leave now. There is nothing else that would interest me in this particular case. Let Lestrade tell the father what has become of his daughter, I have no desire to do so" Holmes stated.</p><p>And so our case had come to a close, although it wasn't the one we originally thought. People can sometimes surprise us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>